iLove Spencer
by Lift the Wings
Summary: Gibby's got some problems at home, & only one person has the spunk and warped sense of humor to be of some help. Remi, self-titled extraordinaire, does what she can and, in the process, falls for the perfect, spunky, warped sculptor. SS/OC, SP/FB,C/G
1. Remi

I know, so many new stories… *sigh* I'm ridiculous! But I've had a few dreams about Spencer (lol) and decided he needed a steady girlfriend! Sooo let's do this!

Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_ or anything related to it!

Chapter One: Remi

Was my jaw dropping as I watched the clip of my eleven-year-old cousin whipping his shirt off and dancing around on iCarly? Yep. Was I shaking in embarrassment and anger at the fact that he were displaying it world wide? Yep. Was part of me laughing like a maniac? Oh yeah. For all of my pretended couth-ness (and sometimes I was on the normal side, I swear), I was pretty much just as wacky as him.

I clicked off of the website and rolled my eyes at Gibby's disturbing lack of propriety (and weight loss). You see, my name is Remi Carlson and I'm twenty-one years old, Gibby's oldest (and possibly favorite, seeing as all our other cousins were under the age of three) cousin.

My cell phone rang, the sound of _Supermassive Black Hole_ bursting through my cramped, box-filled apartment. I answered it quickly, seeing as it was Gibby on the other line, "Hey, kid. How are you doing?"

"Did you see me on iCarly?" he inquired quickly, his voice breaking just a little. You see, his parents were going through some pretty tough times, what with his dad's drinking and his mom's paranoia, and he didn't really like to think or talk about it. He mostly decided to avoid the question, but I knew when I reached Washington, I could probably get him to open up a little.

"I did," I answered, laughing slightly despite my initial annoyance, "and let me just tell you, you did a _great_ job."

"You think so?" he inquired excitedly, probably grinning from ear-to-ear, "I really did? You think everyone liked it?"

"Of course they did and I definitely think so," I smiled slightly, "I always told you you could bust a move, didn't I?" Despite the fact that I was a little upset before, I really did love Gibby; he was like the little brother I never had. It was pretty cool that I was going to be moving there - since all of this stuff with his parents was going on, they asked me if I could take care of him. Apparently, they didn't have enough 'time' to 'manage' him.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" he inquired with a laugh.

"Hey, hey, hey, I never took my shirt off when I danced, thank you very much, you little weirdo," I laughed, "hey, I'm almost done packing and I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

"Yeah, okay, Remi," he replied, sighing slightly - I could distinctly hear my aunt and uncle screaming at each other in the background, as well as a few more voices, around Gibby's age, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Gibby, do me a favor and ask one of your friends if you could spend the night at their house, all right?" I inquired gently, knowing how volatile my uncle's temper could get.

"Yeah, I will," he replied, "bye, Remi." I smiled sadly, "Talk to you later, Gibby." I hung up the phone, shaking my head.

When I did, I looked around, even though I was the only one in my apartment. I hurriedly clicked my stereo on and it began blasting _Supermassive Black Hole_. I danced my way around the living room, putting the last remaining items in their boxes. Gibby was right; he got his moves from the master.

Freddie Benson tossed Gibby a sleeping bag and then plopped down beside him in the Shays' living room in front of the television. Sam and Carly were sitting on the couch, tossing popcorn into their mouths.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over, guys," Gibby forced a grin, "I promised Remi I would get out of the house for a while." He really didn't want to get into details about his family life and the problems they were facing and hoped they wouldn't press it.

"No problem, Gibs," Sam stated, tossing him some popcorn.

"Yeah, it's the least we could do for making this episode so… did you say _Remi_?" Carly inquired, leaning forward, a bright, interested look on her face, "who's Remi? Your girlfriend?"

"Ew, no!" Gibby replied, sticking his tongue out and wrinkling his nose.

"What?" Spencer hopped over one of the armchairs, plopping neatly into it, "Gibby's got a girlfriend?! Way to go, kiddo!"

"Ugh, I just said no, didn't I?" Gibby shuddered, "Remi's my cousin! She's moving here tomorrow and, um… I'm moving in with her."

"Why?" Sam inquired, before Freddie quickly elbowed her in the side, "ow! Why'd you do that, Fredweird?!"

"That studio apartment at the end of the hall?" Spencer quickly questioned, saving Gibby from any embarrassing or awkward moments, "that it?"

Gibby quickly nodded, relieved and thankful for Spencer's quick diversion, "Yeah, she likes to have a lot of space; she's kind of an artist."

"Like Spencer?" Carly inquired, raising her eyebrows, a plan already formulating in her mind. She gave Freddie and Sam a look, to which they gave her inquisitive ones in response.

"Well, not really," Gibby answered, "she only does it for fun and she just draws, not sculpts. She actually has a student teaching interview planned out for this Friday. That's what she's going to college for."

"Who wants to spend the rest of their lives in school?" Sam shuddered slightly. Freddie rolled his eyes and inquired, "What kind of teacher?"

"High school art history," Gibby answered, yawning and laying down. He preferred the twenty questions about Remi instead of himself.

"Sounds kinda cool," Spencer stood, "later guys. Don't stay up too late, all right?" He waved, heading off to his room in a chorus of "night"s.

"Well, I'm beat; night guys," Gibby closed his eyes and rested against his pillow, relieved to finally have a good night's sleep for once.

"Guys, Remi sounds like someone Spencer might like!" Carly hissed once they were certain Gibby was asleep.

"What?" Freddie laughed, "all we know is that she likes to draw and she's Gibby's cousin. How do we know she's someone Spencer would like?"

"Yeah, and what if she looks like Gibby?" Sam inquired, causing Freddie to elbow her again hissing, "Why do you have to be so mean?!"

"Well, I mean, look at him; I'm picturing a girl Gibby and I don't think Spencer's going to like that," Sam stated, shrugging.

Carly frowned, as did Freddie, shrugging. "We'll see for ourselves, then," Carly replied, "come on; let's get to bed."

I yawned slightly, stretching out as my plane allowed us all to depart. I grabbed my bright, personally designed, pink and white hobo bag. I put on a large pair of sunglasses and headed out into the bright, mid-afternoon light of Seattle.

I looked around for my car, which I had sent up here. I hadn't been to Seattle in a while, but, as I breathed in the clear air, I had to smile. I loved it here.

I found the car, a fire-engine red, sportier Ford Focus (I dubbed him Fitzwilliam - or "Fitzy" for short) and grinned. I tossed my bags in, hoping the moving truck I had hired was at the apartment building on time. My first stop, however, would be the nearest Groovy Smoothie. I was dying for a blueberry one.

_**Soo, what do you all think? I hope you like it and please review! No flames please!!**_


	2. I Have That Effect On People

Disclaimer: No, I do not own _iCarly_. If I did, well, I'd be awesome lol! And I would date Jerry Trainor. But hey, we can't have everything!

Chapter Two: I Have That Effect on People

_I found the car, a fire-engine red, sportier Ford Focus (I dubbed him Fitzwilliam - or "Fitzy" for short) and grinned. I tossed my bags in, hoping the moving truck I had hired was at the apartment building on time. My first stop, however, would be the nearest Groovy Smoothie. I was dying for a blueberry one._

Happily sipping on my recently acquired smoothie, I pulled up to the apartment building. It was huge, with enormous windows and staircases on the sides for an easy escape. Raising my eyebrows, I looked around and noted that the moving van hadn't arrived yet.

_Eh,_ I thought, shrugging, _as long as they're here at some point today. I'd rather not sleep on the hard, wooden floor. _

I entered the building, prepared to head up the stairs, _'top floor, first door'_repeating constantly in my head, even making a catchy tune for it. Suddenly, angry, annoyed screaming echoed throughout the lobby.

I paused, glancing around with wide, surprised eyes. There, standing behind the front desk, was a dark-haired man with a _huge_ mole on the side of his face. Like a moth to a flame, I couldn't tear my eyes off of it. I was reminded of Austin Powers, with 'moley', and had to fight back a laugh, searching around for a stick to poke it with.

"Get off my clean floor!" he shrieked, brandishing a mop at me, running around the desk toward me. I raised an eyebrow, scuffed my shoes a bit on the floor, and raced toward the elevator, cracking up.

I shut the door before the doorman could chase me into the elevator and giggled softly to myself. There was another person in the elevator; a tall, young boy with spiky chocolate hair and matching eyes. He was eyeing me curiously, causing me to give him a similar look.

"Any reason you're laughing?" he inquired with a grin, leaning against the wall 'coolly'.

I raised an eyebrow and fought back a smirk, shrugging, "Nope; just messing with that door guy. With the mole…" I laughed again, _Must invest in a stick._

"Yeah, Lubert," the boy nodded, grimacing, "great guy, huh?" I nodded, grinning. I almost burst out laughing again as he suavely smoothed his hair back, grinning, "I'm Freddie; Freddie Benson. And you are?"

"Too old for you," I smiled, flicking my royal blue nails absently, causing his grin to falter, "I'm Remi, though. Remi Carlson." His eyes flickered in recognition and his face immediately turned red.

Sheepishly, he looked at his hands, "I thought you were around my age… sorry," he looked up and grinned suddenly, "so _you're_ Remi? Gibby's cousin." His eyes ran over me quickly and he muttered, "Not what we were expecting…"

"Yep," I ignored his last comment, "Gib's my cousin. You're his friend right? The one from iCarly? The technical producer."

"Yeah, that's me," Freddie rubbed the back of his neck and, when we reached the top floor, I stepped out, looking back and expecting to see him follow me. When he saw my questioning gaze, he stated, "Oh, it's this bet I have with Sam; see how many times I can go up and down the elevator without getting sick."

I laughed, "Well I hope you win. My room's right here, so if you guys ever want to come visit me and Gibs, just hop on over, 'kay?"

He nodded, waving, and as the doors closed, I could distinctly hear him cursing himself, "Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_"

Wincing in sympathy for the boy, I headed over to my door; F1. _Wasn't that the button on the computer you hit and it practically blows up? What if I'm typing my apartment number and I hit it any my computer explodes? Maybe I should start wearing dog tags or get a unique tattoo that would identify me as me…_

I unlocked the door and threw what bags I had with me on the floor. I took a look around, smiling in approval. It was huge, with a large open living room, connected kitchen, and a few adjacent rooms; probably bedrooms and a bathroom. Smiling, I nodded to myself. When the furniture and stuff got here, there would be major redecorating. The first thing we needed was color!

I flipped out my phone and quickly called Gibby. Hopefully he was in the building; if Freddie lived here, maybe he stayed with him.

"Hey Rem!"

I smiled to myself, "Hey Gibs. I'm here already, scoping out the apartment. It's pretty cool."

"Are you?" he sounded excited and I couldn't help but feel a bit better that he was happier than usual, "what number is it again? We'll come visit right now…"

"F1," I answered , exiting the apartment, locking it and fiddling with the keys to attach it to my overloaded keychain, "but I'll come find you; there's nothing in there right now. Where are you? Oh, I just met Freddie, by the way."

"Is he still in the elevator?" I heard a girl question in the background. From watching iCarly, I assumed it was Sam.

"Yep, he's still in the elevator," I replied with a laugh, "he's doing pretty well, actually; didn't look sick at all. Well, he looked a little queasy, but that was because he was hitting on me, when I'm _obviously_ so much older than him."

I could hear two girls laughing in the background and then Gibby inquired, "Hey, do you mind if she comes over?"

"Nah," I heard Carly answer, "she sounds cool."

"Rem, come to F7; that's where we're at," Gibby stated, "that's alright, right, Spencer?"

I could distantly hear someone reply that it was fine and if anyone had seen his light-up socks. I laughed slightly before stating, "Okay, Gibs, I'll be right there." I clicked 'end' and headed down the hall. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away, and I quickly knocked on the door.

It opened and Gibby was instantly attached to my waist, hugging the life out of me. I laughed slightly and we walked into the apartment, which was very similar looking to ours, except it was full of furniture and interesting sculptures. I looked down at my excited cousin and patted his head, feigning seriousness, "Now, Gibby, what if I was some stranger? You could be sued for sexual harassment."

The two girls laughed, before Carly stated, "Hey, I'm Carly Shay and this is Sam. You must be Remi."

"Hey, guys," I stated, pulling away from Gibby and grinning down at him, "hey Gibs. I hope you're ready to stop home and grab your stuff in a bit… we gotta get you moved in!"

He didn't seem too enthused about going home, but it had to be done if he was going to be living with me. Hopefully he had most of his stuff packed so we could get in and get out as quickly as possible.

I looked over at Sam and Carly, who were whispering suspiciously, both with maniacal smiles on their faces.

"So, was Freddie really hitting on you?" Sam inquired, amusement flashing in her eyes as she smirked viciously.

"Yep," I answered, "would have been flattering if he had been around my age." I wiped a fake tear away before inquiring, amused, "you're going to use it as blackmail?"

Sam just cackled, leaning back on the couch, looking as if Christmas had come early. Poor Freddie…

"So, Remi, do you have a boyfriend?" Carly asked, pretending to look off innocently.

Blinking at the change of conversation, I shook my head, "No, sadly," again, I wiped a fake tear away, laughing, "I'm still on the hunt, as it were."

Carly and Sam again exchanged looks and I knew instantly that they were conspiring something. Well, hopefully whoever the guy was, I wouldn't be stuck with a creeper; that tended to happen to me a lot. Only weird guys liked me.

Anyway, I was about to bid the girls good-bye so Gibby and I could head home, when there was a loud bang from the other room, followed by a pained shout.

"What was that?!" I inquired, my eyes wide when no one made a move to find the source.

"Just Spencer," Gibby stated assuredly, shrugging. I raised an eyebrow… why was no one concerned?

"He's probably working on his newest sculpture," Carly smiled, waving it off, "he's kinda clumsy. So, do you like his sculptures? These are all his. You like art right?"

So, it was Spencer she was trying to hook me up with. I think I had seen him on their show before, but I couldn't quite remember what he looked like. I looked around at the sculptures, smiling as I did so, "They're pretty cool, actually."

"Or… maybe he's getting out of the shower…," Sam stated, looking toward one of the doors in the background. We all followed her gaze and there stood Spencer Shay, dripping wet, a towel draped around his waist, clutching his head in pain.

"Guys, I think I…," he looked up, his dark chocolate eyes landing on me before widening slightly, "uhh… I think I'll just go back into…" He didn't finish his sentence, darting back into his room instead.

Carly, Sam, and Gibby all exploded into laughter and I just sort of smiled, almost embarrassed that I had seen some random hot guy in his towel.

"That was my brother Spencer," Carly stated, "though I didn't really want you to meet him like that…" She laughed as my face reddened.

I really didn't mind seeing him like that, to be honest…

There was a thud from Spencer's room, and this time, the four of us raced into his room. He was on the ground, his eyes half open, a bit of blood dripping from the place where he had been holding his head. I kneeled down beside him and checked his pulse, my heart racing, as the kids began shouting out, "what should we do!?"

"Okay, I know my medical knowledge is basically zero, but I think he may have hit his head and could… have a concussion?" I tapered off uncertainly. All I knew was he was still breathing and his pulse was strong, "'kay, Carly, call 911, Sam get an ice pack."

They did as I requested, and I propped Spencer's head up on a pillow. I hesitated; I had no idea what I was doing. Reflexively, I slapped his face – it worked on television. I hit him a couple of times (gently) before he slowly began blinking.

The one thing I knew about concussions were – don't fall asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes focused hazily on me, his eyes narrowing in confusion, "I'm Spencer."

"I'm Remi," I stated with a laugh, "you fainted; I just have that effect on people." He grinned and I could distantly hear sirens approaching.

_**K, how was that guys?! No flames please, cuz I will just use them for s'mores. Lol. Please review!! If you guys like Twilight, HP, Bones, or the Patriot, please check out my other stories! Thanks!**_

_**Witchbaby300: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the first chappie!; __**peaceless: **__Thanks! I'm glad you like the title; I was scared for a sec lol!; __**Raine44354: **__Thanks! Haha I hope this brightens this Thursday lol!; __**SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL: **__Thanks! Yeah, I hope you like this chappie!; __**xMusicxAndxLifex: **__Hope you enjoyed it!; __**Bloody Midnight: **__Thanks so much!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Thanks so much!; __**B E R Y I L L I U M: **__Thanks so much! Yeah I hate that, but Gib and Remi will be fine!; __**Holy Star: **__Thanks so much! Yeah, sometimes tv ones aren't the best lol!; __**Masquerade Madness: **__Haha thanks! Yeah there aren't too many! I'm glad you like it!; __**Amber: **__Thanks so much!; __**Amber Bamber: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it so far!; __**Jackie: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my writing! Haha yeah, I love Spencer, he needs an oc! Thanks again!; __**elodie: **__Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy it!; __**Bazooka Bubblegum: **__I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy the update!; __**EchoesXGrace: **__Yeah, I did when I wrote it, it just didn't show up. I was sad about that lol! But I'm glad you like it so far! Haha we care-uh's have to band together lol!; __**WishUponAStar1015:**__ Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!; __**im intrigued (?): **__lol thanks! I'm glad you like it! And he does need a gf!; __**mistressofdarkness666: **__Thanks! I hope you like this chappie!_


	3. Officially

Disclaimer: I do not own _iCarly_! If I did, well, Remi would be in it lol!

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, Ace! (Sorry, had to fit Ace Ventura 2 in there somehow). I didn't mean for it to be so long between updates… I suck, basically…

Chapter Three: Officially

"_I'm Remi," I stated with a laugh, "you fainted; I just have that effect on people." He grinned and I could distantly hear sirens approaching._

Carly, Sam, and Gibby came running back into the room. This time Freddy was with them, a shocked look on his face.

"I miss everything!" he exclaimed, a slight frown on his face as he looked at the scene before him. It probably did look a little exciting – not necessarily in a good way, though – with me hovering over Spencer (still donned in his towel) with a trail of blood trickling down the side of his head. The blood was still coursing quickly through my veins, the adrenaline helping _me_ help Spencer.

"Keep your voice down, Fredweird!" Sam hissed, gesturing to Spencer, "he hit his _head_! I don't think your shouting is going to make him feel any better…"

"I think you should both keep your voices down!" Carly exclaimed, near hysterics as she dropped to the ground beside her brother. She looked up at me fearfully, inquiring, "Is he going to be all right?"

"Well," I paused to slap Spencer once more as his eyelids started to droop, "you'd think I had seen _ER _enough times to at least retain some medical knowledge… I think he'll be all right, but you'd better get the paramedics in here pretty quickly. They'll know what to do better than me."

Carly nodded, gripping Spencer's arm and shaking it fearfully. When he didn't respond – just blinked lazily, tears began to well up in her eyes. I gave Gibby a look and he took her gently by the shoulders, leading her out of the room. Freddy and Sam were still bickering as they followed Gibby and Carly to wait for the paramedics.

Spencer's eyes suddenly widened and he had a contorted grimace on his face. I leapt back quickly, avoiding the vomit that spewed where I had just been sitting. Fighting the urge to throw up myself, I moved around to Spencer's other side, kneeling down and trying not to breathe.

His head lolled to the side and he looked up at me apologetically. Well, mostly he looked rather out of it, but I thought I picked up some sort of apology in his expression.

I shrugged, smiling slightly, though I truly hoped the paramedics would be on their way. Soon enough, I could hear heavy footfalls rushing toward the room. I could hear the kids groan at the sight and smell of the vomit beside Spencer, but the paramedics quickly assured them that was a sign of a concussion.

I stepped back toward the kids and watched with them as Spencer was loaded onto a gurney and wheeled out of the room. I was shaking slightly from the action, hoping I had done enough to help Spencer.

"What hospital is he going to be at?" I inquired quickly, following the paramedics to the front door, the kids hot on my heels.

"Down on Parker Street," the dark-haired man replied quickly, "we can bring along one person…"

Carly quickly looked up at me, as though I was in charge all of the sudden, inquiring, "Can I go?"

"Sure," I answered obviously, "he's your brother… I'll bring these guys if they want to go…" I looked at Freddy, Sam, and Gibby, who all nodded vigorously.

I breathed a heavy, drained sigh. What a way to start off in a new place…

SPENCERSPENCERSPENCERSPENCER

After getting lost a few times (the kids weren't very good with directions since none of them drove and I wasn't familiar with the area) and the effects of the adrenaline having worn off, we finally made it to the hospital.

Carly was waiting for us in the lobby and gave us the low-down on how Spencer was doing. I felt out-of-place; I didn't know the guy and yet here I was, waiting just as anxiously as the others to find out his condition.

I allowed Carly, Sam, Freddy, and Gibby to race in the room ahead of me as they gathered around Spencer's bed. He was propped up, an ice pack resting on the side of his head where he had been bleeding before. Gauze was wrapped around his head and he was hooked up to several monitors – to be on the safe side, I assumed.

I stood just outside of the doorway, partially listening to the kids' conversations and Spencer's confused responses. Apparently he didn't remember anything that had happened from when he hit the ground to when the paramedics brought him in.

_Huh… that's funny_, I thought, perplexed, and taking off aimlessly down the hallway, _I shouldn't feel upset that he doesn't really remember me helping him…_ _It's a normal repercussion of a concussion, right? Ha; that rhymed…_

I stood in front of the candy machine, staring at it without really seeing anything. If I had felt out-of-place before, _now_ I felt like I was on a different planet. There really was no reason to be here except that the kids needed a ride home, since Spencer couldn't even remember that I had tried to help him (slapped him mostly, but I did try).

"There you are."

I turned and saw Gibby and Carly approaching me, confused looks on their faces. I tried to keep the uncomfortable look from my face.

"What's up, guys?" I inquired, randomly hitting a few buttons on the vending machine. I wrinkled my nose, retrieving the healthy box of raisins I had gotten, "How's he doing?"

"He's good, thank God," Carly stated, shaking her head slightly, "he wants to talk to you."

"Why?" I inquired, surprised. I hadn't expected that…

Gibby gave me a disbelieving look, as though it were obvious, "You saved his life! He wants to thank you, Remi!"

I raised an eyebrow and, though I followed them, I had to comment, "It's not that big of a deal… he would have been fine whether I was there or not; you guys could've handled it… and the paramedics took care very good care of him."

"Yeah right," Carly rolled her eyes, "we never would have been able to help him and the paramedics didn't come right away."

We stopped outside of Spencer's room and they looked at me expectantly. At my questioning look, Gibby made a 'shooing' motion toward the room.

"You want me to go _alone_?" I inquired, making a face, embarrassment welling up in me, "why?"

"Just get in there," Sam stated as she and Freddy exited the room and followed Gibby and Carly to the candy machine, "he really wants to see you."

I bit my lip, _this is probably part of their plan…,_ before shrugging and entering the room. Spencer was in the same spot he was before, though he was looking in the opposite direction from me, out the large, clear windows.

I coughed lightly, alerting him that I was in the room. He looked over at me and smiled widely, waving me over. I couldn't help but hesitate… this was going to be awkward, I could tell.

"I don't bite, Remi," he stated seriously, "at least, not in this condition I don't."

I laughed, causing him to grin, and approached the bed, taking the nearest seat. He watched me the whole time, causing me to fidget slightly, but I forced that down quickly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Spencer," I stated hurriedly, "I think you scared the kids pretty badly…"

He winced slightly, and I immediately felt bad – I'm sure he knew just how badly he scared the kids and felt awful for it. I went to apologize but he responded to my comment.

"Thanks," he stated, "I think you're right. But I can be klutzy sometimes…"

"You and me both," I stated, snorting slightly, "that's why the only thing I trust besides my feet is a car… I barely have any balance…"

Spencer chuckled lightly, absently adjusting the ice pack against what was probably a very large bump. I smiled slightly, "Need help with that?"

"No, I'm good…," he protested, but I stood, moved around to the other side of his bed, and took the ice pack from him.

"That's what they all say," I replied, fixing the ice pack until it looked just right. Besides, it gave me something to keep me occupied and stave off the awkwardness. He sighed and leaned back against his pillow.

"Thanks, by the way," he stated, his eyes still closed, "I owe you big time for keeping me awake before."

"Don't worry about it," I answered nonchalantly, studying him while he wasn't looking. He really was pretty cute, with messy, soft-looking dark brown hair (I think I had seen him on iCarly with it spiked, but he had fallen after a shower, so his hair was all over the place) and matching eyes. Not to mention, he had an amazing smile, "I am, pretty awesome, so it's just part of my job…"

He laughed again, before wincing. I apologized – it had to hurt his head to laugh even a little bit – but he just waved it off.

"Did I say or do anything weird after I fell?" he inquired instead, looking up at me with a slightly alarmed look on his face.

"Besides the marriage proposal, you mean?" I inquired, laughing, "well, it was mostly me… I slapped you – repeatedly – and I told you that you fainted because of me and that it happened to guys a lot…"

"I don't doubt that," he replied, a grin playing on his attractive face, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Blushing and unsure how to respond, I just laughed slightly, looking at my brightly colored nails instead.

"So have you guys met officially, yet?" Freddy inquired as the four kids made their way back into the room.

Spencer looked up at me, offering his hand and grinning, "Nice to meet you; I'm Spencer Shay. Carly's older brother?"

I laughed, accepting his large hand and shaking it, "Same to you! I'm Remi Carlson; you know, Gibby's cousin?"

Carly and Sam were eyeing our linked hands, knowing grins forming on their faces.

Blushing, I wondered disbelievingly, _How can they have knowing looks?! I've talked to him for, what?, ten minutes? What's there to know…_

I didn't remove my hand, though, from his, and he didn't move to let go, either. Maybe that's why they had knowing looks…

_**Aiight, there's chappie three! I hope you enjoyed and please review!**_

_**Raine44354: **__Omg, that would tick me off lol! Well, people always mispronounce my name (I didn't think Cara was very hard to say, but who knows?!) I hope you liked this chappie!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Haha I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, the show's not hilarious, but I love Spencer (haha hence the name) and I thought he needed a good story! Thanks!; __**mistressofdarkness666:**__ Thanks so much! I hope you liked the chappie!; __**Bloody Midnight: **__haha thanks! I thought it would be kinda cute!; __**WishUponAStar1015:**__ I'm so glad you liked it! I know, I love him too and I would date him!!; __**idntlikeurpants:**__ Thanks so much! I hope you like this one! Sorry it took so long to update again!; __**Amber: **__Thanks so much!; __**Shadow HeHaHo: **__I'm sorry it took so long! I hope it was slightly worth it lol!; __**American History Lover2009: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! I really appreciate it! I hope the chappie wasn't too boring!; __**redquicksilver: **__Oh man, that would be kinda cool lol! I'm so glad you like it! Haha yeah, I had to get him in a towel lol! No, the name's not short for anything; I just liked it lol! He does have amazing hair! I like it better when it's spikey though! There's this thing on Twitter about his hair!! I follow it lol! She will definitely be obsessed with his hair lol!; __**Piper: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like them!!; __**teasers: **__Haha yeah, those are pretty creepy ones! I'm glad you like it!; __**LoopLuna89:**__ Thanks so much! Haha he is definitely a cutie! Even if he can be a little weird lol!; __**Anime-princess42: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and I hope you liked the chappie!; __**Lucky-erin47: **__Haha thanks! Yeah, that would be gross! You don't usually see Spencer/OCs, which saddens me lol! I'm glad you like it so far!_


	4. News

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with work and writing my own novels. Speaking of, I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

And hopefully I can update this soon!

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
